


Movie Night

by mytholora (shipsinkandsails)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsinkandsails/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solar has a nightmare after watching some horror movie and Byulyi comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt from many eons ago goodness

“I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.”

“You’re the one who said to choose by majority, unnie,” Hyejin calls out from the kitchen.

“Yeah but-” Yongsun protests as she watches Wheein fumble with the remote. “-you guys planned this from the start!”

Byulyi rolls her eyes. _Typical Yeba._

“No, we didn’t. You’re just scared.” She teases the older girl, poking a smooth cheek and snuggles closer to her. Yongsun swats her hand away.

“I am not!” Yongsun says. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Oh, they’ve got The Exorcist!” Wheein exclaims and Byulyi chokes back laughter at the way Yongsun whips her head around to look at her with panicked wide eyes.

“No/Yes.” They both say at the same time and immediately, Yongsun’s fists rain down on her. Byulyi weakly fights back. Hyejin laughs and places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before seating herself beside Wheein.

“I’ll be here to protect you, don’t worry.” Byulyi says assuredly, pulls Yongsun closer under the thick rainbow blanket, laces their fingers together and squeezes.

Yongsun looks at her strange, the light from the television screen glinting in her eyes, and Byulyi smiles. She looks away then, a light pink tinting her cheeks.

The movie begins and Byulyi feels Yongsun squeeze back lightly.

* * *

After two hours of increasingly loud shrieks, a hyperventilating Yongsun, and treating the scratch marks on Byulyi’s hands, they’re all in their rooms, ready for sleep to take them to the realm of dreams and nightmares.

Byulyi goes to sleep fairly easily, barely fazed by the horror on the screen just minutes ago.

“Byul?”

Yongsun, on the other hand…

“Byul!”

…isn’t as fortunate.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you’re possessed.”

“No, I’m not possessed, I’m trying to sleep.” Byulyi mumbles, now wide awake from Yongsun’s ruckus. “What are you even doing here? Why aren’t you in your room?”

Yongsun’s squatting at her bedside, lips pressed in a worried line.

“I’m scared, Byul.”

It’s a few short seconds of Byulyi looking at Yongsun blankly before she sighs and makes space for the older girl to climb in the bed with her.

“Alright fine, climb in.” Yongsun wastes no time in scrambling in next to her, hugging Byulyi tight and hiding her face in the taller girl’s neck. Byulyi pulls the cover over the both of them. 

“Do you feel better now?” She whispers, and she feels Yongsun nod against her.

“You always make me feel better, Byulyi.”

Byulyi hopes Yongsun doesn’t hear how fast her heart is beating.

* * *

It’s only a few minutes before she falls back asleep.

Only to be awaken to Yongsun’s thrashing and loud cries.

Byulyi sits up, bleary and confused but quick enough to shake Yongsun awake. She jolts up and looks around, frightened eyes scanning the room like a cornered animal before they land on Byulyi.

“Byul-” Yongsun’s tears fall quickly and drips down her chin. “I-I was there and the girl grabbed me an-and-” She sobs and lunges at Byulyi, clinging to her for dear life as Byulyi holds her tight and rocks her, whispers words of comfort and reassurance.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” She tells Yongsun. “I’m here, don’t worry.”

Yongsun’s sobs die down to sniffles, but her grip on Byulyi doesn’t falter, not even when she starts singing to soothe Yongsun’s nerves. They stay like that, with Yongsun straddling Byulyi and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Are you feeling better?” Byulyi asks with a gentle voice. Yongsun sniffs and nods. She pulls away to look at Byulyi and mumbles a ‘thank you’.

“I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t know that,” Yongsun tries to explain but byulyi shakes her head.

“You were having a nightmare, I know. I’m not upset.” She says and lays back down on her bed. “Come on, I’ll sing you to sleep.”

Yongsun doesn’t have to think twice about it; she quickly lies down next to Byulyi and holds her even closer than before. Byulyi laughs softly and Yongsun blushes, embarrassed.

Yongsun doesn’t dream of hellish little girls after that.

Byulyi doesn’t let her go even once the entire night.


	2. what really happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yongsun is the babiest member but she loves gory stuff and i couldnt let her be portrayed so differently in the first chapter without making things right

“Yongsun… are you sure you want to watch these?” Byulyi picks up and stares at the cover. “They’re all horror movies.”

“Yup!” Yongsun answers a little too cheerfully and Byulyi is taken aback, feels a little too unnerved.

She turns to look at the two girls leaning on the kitchen counter behind them and they’re looking at her with varying degrees of pity.

Byulyi mouths ‘help me’ but Hyejin just shoves her a thumbs up as if to say ‘good luck’.

Wheein dramatically sobs into Hyejin’s shoulder, like she’s sending her lover off to war and Hyejin solemnly holds her. Byulyi sends them both a sharp glare and they scuttle off, giggling.

“Weren’t you just having nightmares last week after watching The Exorcist?”

“Yeah, but the Author forgot that I’m actually into gore and stuff like that so she’s writing a sequel.” Yongsun replies, her smile widening. “Thanks a lot Author.”

“Who?”

“I trusted you.”

“Yongsun, who are you talking to?”

“And you betrayed me.”

“There’s no one there, Yongsun!” Byulyi says, scared beyond belief now.

Yongsun turns her head with a snap and murmurs, “She’s _always_ there. She’s _always watching us_.”

Byulyi is 0.005 milliseconds from screaming. She quickly stands up and gets ready to leap over the couch into the comfort of her room.

“I think I’ll pass. I’m not in the mood-“

Yongsun leaps at her and Byulyi shrieks when she finds herself pinned to cushions, the older girl hovering over her, crazed eyes boring into hers.

“You’re not going _anywhere_.”

* * *

Yongsun is, by all standards, a heavy sleeper.

So when she wakes up to Byulyi’s screams in the middle of night, she is prepared for the worse. She rushes out and sees Wheein and Hyejin already awake and standing in front of Byulyi’s door, eyes sharp with growing concern.

Yongsun bangs the door with her fist but it’s locked and Byulyi’s screams don’t stop.

“Stand back!” she yells, and she breaks the door down with a good, strong kick. “Byulyi, what-“

She isn’t prepared for a quivering Byulyi, curled up into a ball and huddled into a corner.

She steps forward but Byulyi screams again, pushing herself against the wall, desperate sobs telling her to go away. Yongsun is hurt and confused at the same time but she stays where she is and doesn’t approach Byulyi.

Hyejin quickly walks past Yongsun and crouches down beside the distraught girl. Byulyi almost scrambles up to cling to her for comfort, tears leaking from her eyes as Hyejin wraps her arms around her and murmurs words of comfort.

Wheein quietly approaches them as well, sitting down next to Byulyi and wiping her tears with delicate fingers.

Yongsun watches the scene unfold in front of her, confused.

“What happened, unnie?” Wheein asks softly, not wanting to startle Byulyi.

“It was- god- we were going to watch horror movies, an-and Yongsun was-“ Byulyi swallows and looks up at her again. “She went insane, she just-I just-she was going to kill me and-!”

Hyejin shushes her again and Wheein sends Yongsun a look.

“It was all just a nightmare,” Hyejin murmurs and Byulyi just starts sobbing again. “See?”

Hyejin nods towards their leader standing awkwardly at the doorway. “Our Kim Yongsun is just a five-month-old child. She’s not going to hurt you.”

Byulyi peeks out from behind her long bangs and only snuggles deeper into Hyejin’s embrace, gripping her tighter.

“I’m scared.” She mumbles against Hyejin’s shoulder, looking so delicate and vulnerable that the small, evil side of Yongsun kind of wants to terrorise her more.

Even Wheein bites her bottom lip to keep herself from squealing and Hyejin herself is starting to look a little conflicted about letting the older girl go.

“Come on, Byul-unnie,” Wheein tries and Byulyi turns to face her. Yongsun sees the way Wheein’s movements freeze the instant Byulyi looks at her.

“Wheein,” Byulyi mewls and makes a grabbing motion to hug her. Wheein doesn’t say anything.

_“Go on, tell her that it’s okay and I’m safe…”_

Instead, Wheein opens her arms, surges forward and hugs Byulyi. Yongsun gapes at them in shock. Hyejin looks a little more than miffed.

“There, there,” Wheein coos, rubbing her hands against Byulyi’s back and pressing kisses to her head. “Did that big old mean unnie scare you?”

Yongsun makes a scandalised face and Hyejin laughs.

Byulyi nods, face pressed against Wheein’s neck. The younger girl looks like she’s dying from cuteness.

“She did, didn’t she? It’s okay, I won’t let her hurt you again.”

“ _Wheein_!” Yongsun hisses.

“Alright, fine,” Wheein rolls her eyes and pulls away from Byulyi, who whines at the loss of contact. “I hope you realise what you’re making me give up here.”

Yongsun glares at her.

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun takes a small step forward and lets out a weak laugh. “It’s me, your Yeba-yongdonnie. I’m not going to hurt you, okay?”

Wheein gags beside her and Hyejin’s eyes practically roll into their sockets but Yongsun ignores them when Byulyi slowly nods.

Byulyi gives her a hesitant look, eyes still tinted with fear, but lets herself be pulled into a hug and Yongsun feels relief wash over her. She quickly brings Byulyi into her lap and holds her tight, presses light kisses all over her face and lips and feels a smile form on her face when Byulyi giggles.

“Are you feeling better?” Yongsun asks.

“Better,” Byulyi answers. “But I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

So they sit there in silence, under the watchful but sleepy eyes of Wheein and Hyejin.

A familiar sensation tingles through her body and she only barely manages to stiffen the yawn that wells up inside of her. Byulyi glances up from where she’s tucked underneath Yongsun’s chin and kisses it softly.

“I’m sorry I woke you guys up like that,” Byulyi says and all three of them shake their heads.

“We all get scared sometimes and you’re always there for us.” Wheein grins. Hyejin nods and smiles at Byulyi fondly.

“If it’s okay with you guys,” Byulyi looks away shyly, a red blush dusting her cheeks. “Can we sleep together? All four of us?”

“Yes.” Wheein shoots up straight, now completely awake, eyes wide.

“I call dibs on sleeping next to Byul-unnie,” Hyejin says and Wheein gasps, shocked by her best friend’s apparent betrayal. Yongsun ignores them, too engrossed in watching Byulyi laugh at their antics.

She snaps out of it though, when they begin to chase each other around the room like kids.

The four of them sleep through the rest of the night peacefully, with Hyejin and Yongsun sleeping on either side of Byulyi, and Wheein resting on Byulyi’s torso, face pressed against her chest.

Yongsun makes their sleepover a weekly routine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, sorry for the shameless breaking of the 4th wall


End file.
